Challenges
by Ocean Starfly
Summary: I am taking challenges for writing short stories to practice my writing. So I will be adding new ones whenever I get a challenge and write it. If you want me to improve, send me challenges! So far: Megatokyo and original using my friend's character.
1. Largo and zombies

I couldn't think of anything to write, so I asked my friend for a theme. She told me "Largo and zombies," so here it is. I'll also be adding more 'challenges' from my friends like this one, so please feel free to suggest something. I'm using it for writing practice.

Largo belongs to Fred, author of the web comic, Megatokyo. Go read it, it's hilarious. And this will make a whole lot more sense if you read it.

Challenge #1: Largo and zombies

_______________________________________________________________________________

I looked out over the heaving mass of bodies. The horde's disgusting stink filled my nose, mingled with the sickening mist of an attempt at the scent of flowers.

They were worshipping something that only their own twisted minds could think worthy of all their wretched sacrifices.

I hefted my weapon, glancing at the crude substitute for what I would have preferred. The steel pipe paled in comparison to the broad sword I usually used, but it would have to do.

At least I had a vehicle. Scooters could do great damage and were useful in dispersing the undead (and other annoyances).

As I prepared to leap down and do some pwning, another horde appeared. These ones wore dark hoods, keeping in the shadows. But at the same time they showed off sharpened fangs.

_Vampires._ They swarmed with the undead mass, no doubt hoping for fresh blood. They could not feed upon the undead, so they joined forces with them.

I growled; yet a smirk slipped across my visage. This would be better than I had originally thought.

Twisting a handle to rev the engine, I tore across the street and into the horde, swinging my steel weapon.

However, before I had even felled half of them, a familiar face appeared to stop me.

"Largo! Leave the fanboys alone!" Piro yelled.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Fanboys, zombies. What's the difference? This is seriously basically what Largo's thoughts are like.


	2. Cat ears and Sakura

The main character of this story is an OC made by one of my friends, so he belongs to her. The challenge came from my sister and another friend.

Challenge #2: Cat ears and sakura

____________________________________________________________________________________

A red-haired boy with ebony colored bangs walked along the sidewalk. His shoes made noises with every step he took on the concrete, still wet from the recent rain.

They say that "April showers bring May flowers." And spring is supposed to be a happy time, full of new beginnings and love, right?

Well, the cherry blossoms are blooming. I can see them along the river that runs parallel with the sidewalk the boy is walking on.

But I've seen that boy before, and he still has the same sad gait. he still has bandages wrapped around his head and one arm.

The only new thing I can see about him is the cat pattering in his wake. He must have food in that package he's carrying.

The red-and-black-haired boy steps off the path, descending the slope to the river. He stops beneath one of the blooming cherry trees and sits down among its roots.

The cat steps right up on his leg and I see its mouth open in a meow that I am too far away to hear. I notice a faint smile appear on his lips as he tears off a piece of bread and feeds it to the cat. Silent as possible, I crept closer to where the teenage boy was sitting.

Then he abruptly pushed the cat away. I blinked in confusion. _What? Why…?"_ I began thinking. But then he reached out a gentle hand and began petting the cat.

"Sorry." I only just caught his quiet murmur and I strained my ears in case he was going to say anything else. He did.

"I just wanted to see what it feels like to be the one in control, for once," he said as the cat stepped back onto his legs.

Ever so gently, he wrapped his arms loosely around the creature on his lap.

A breeze whipped up; wind, really. The red-and-black-haired teenager tightened his grip just a little around the cat, fingers stroking its fur.

I must be watching too much anime, because in that moment I could perfectly imagine cat ears poking out of his red hair, flattened for a reason I wasn't entirely sure of as sakura blossoms blew around him.


End file.
